Retrospección
by Sainu
Summary: Pensamientos, deducciones, decisiones irremediables. Todo te lleva a un hecho puntual. Segundas oportunidades?... “Retrospección”.


Este fanfiction es una historia paralela a la serie 24, la que pertenece al canal Fox, producida y protagonizada por Kiefer Shuterland. Los personajes no me pertenecen, más bien los tomé prestados. Y sin más preámbulos el fic, saludos nn.

Retrospección

"Minuto cero"

El viento roza mis mejillas, brindándome la tranquilidad necesaria para liberar hasta el más ínfimo músculo, impidiendo vislumbrar tensión alguna. Cada brisa procura alejar lo que me impida acceso a los rayos del sol. Mis pupilas aún no logran distinguir bien lo que ocurre a mi alrededor.

Estoy algo confundido... de lo único que podría estar seguro es de que tu inconfundible aroma se entremezcla con la refrescante brisa. Exquisita fragancia, mágicamente me muestra tu delicado, hermoso y frágil rostro. Pero hay un detalle... tu expresión de tristeza entremezclado con enfado no se a marchado. Te amo. No existirá hombre que pise esta tierra ni ninguna otra que te amará de esta manera. Que amargura siento al recordar que no te volveré a ver... toda una vida, pero todo acaba, así son las cosas. Solo espero que seas feliz, y encuentres el amor que te mereces, la vida que mereces.

¡Eso sí! Lejos de todo ese bullicio, de ese peligro. Es cierto que amé trabajar en aquel lugar, por ello es que le dediqué tantos años de mi vida... pero tu... te mereces otra cosa. Si me hubieran dado la posibilidad de cambiar el pasado, algo así como una segunda oportunidad, me hubiera quedado contigo. Habría disfrutado cada momento, cada instancia a tu lado. Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo... mi adorada Kim.

Me duele la cabeza. Me la debí golpear. No lo recuerdo.

Vivir el sufrimiento de una nación completa debe ser agobiante... por eso luché tantas veces por evitarlo. En ocasiones debíamos tomar decisiones difíciles, dolorosas, pero siempre por un bien mayor; "Sacrificar unas pocas vidas a cambio de un millón"... Aunque muchas veces ésas pocas eran valiosas e intachables. Personas que con su existencia le otorgaban un sentido espléndido al mundo, personas que no valían ser sacrificados por otros. No. No ellos.

Siento como mis labios tiritan, de pronto veo todo más confuso aún. La vista se me nubla y de forma desesperante mi garganta se aprieta, es como un nudo, un gran nudo que impide el paso del aire a mis pulmones. Una calidez recorre mi mejilla, provocándome un cosquilleo al que reacciono frotando mi mano. Lágrimas, estas son lágrimas que materializan mi dolor... ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba?

De forma inesperada mis rodillas se doblan, dejándome caer al pastizal. Lloro, ya no hay barreras que me impidan hacerlo. Nadie me observa, nadie depende de mi firmeza. Sólo estoy yo con mis recuerdos. Grito con todas mis fuerzas. El aire se detiene, el prado deja de moverse a su compás, y el sol ya no entibia mas de lo normal. Mis puños innatamente se aprietan y retuercen, siento como mis uñas se entierran en mis palmas, pero no hay dolor, ya no. Algo así no me podría dañar, no después de todo lo que he tenido que pasar... Terry, David, Tony, Michelle, Edgard... y lo que no he podido vivir... Kim, Andrew.

Perdí momentos hermosos. Gané batallas imposibles. Maté gente despreciable. Salvé almas honorables. Despedí vidas irremplazables... amigos inolvidables.

Tuve una de las existencias más activas, excitantes y riesgosas, no lo dudo, pero si faltó algo que jamás logré salvar con éxito... El amor. En su lugar tuve admiración e incondicionalidad, fidelidad... pero mi talón de Aquiles siempre fue ése. Y cuándo comenzaba a pensar que sus magníficos rayos tibios me tomaban y elevaban con su dulzura, siempre sucedía algo que lo alejase... y hasta mataba.

Pero no hay que perder el sentido, se dice que nada desaparece, que solo se transforma... y debo reconocer que mi carencia se transformó en dicha y paz para mucha gente. Un sacrificio equivale a felicidad en otros... mi atención siempre se vio satisfactoriamente enfocada en hacer bien mi trabajo, lo que trajo un eficiente desempeño en lo laboral, no así en lo personal. Pero el hecho de ser parte de un equipo ejemplar, honrado y desinteresado... por lo menos hablo por mis cercanos, no soy de poner las manos al fuego por mucha gente... eso es espectacular.

¡¿Qué sucede! Mi cuerpo no pesa, mi ropa se ha vuelto más ligera, como si... no hubiera gravedad aquí.

Maté a tantas personas, si lo sé, muchos no merecían seguir disfrutando la vida si ello significaba el sufrimiento de los demás, o peor aún si eso era a costa de inocentes, pero... ¿Eso me libera de culpa? ¿Realmente me excusa de tomar vidas, de manchar mis manos con sangre? Sinceramente no lo creo. Por mucho que no merecieran esta maravillosa vida. No lo creo. El fin no justifica los medios, y nunca lo hará. ¡Qué ironía sería que yo pensase así! Por creer que las cosas son así perseguí agresores, asesinos, terroristas. Y no solo yo, también el estado lo hacía.

Hubieron tantos momentos de ira. Muchas veces la rabia dominaba mis actos, y completamente irracional acudía a mi deber. Recuerdo claramente los ojos de mi querida Terry la última vez que me miraron. La amaba más que a nada. Logré salvar con vida al presidente Palmer... pero a ella... a la que fue mi esposa por tantos años... le fallé... Terry... cuánto lo siento.

Y así muchas veces me desconocí, salía de mis cabales. Solo actuaba por el impulso de la rabia y la venganza, y eso hacía que las personas que me respetaban y querían se asustasen y preocuparan por mi.

Esto es verdaderamente extraño, ya no distingo nada. El paisaje que hasta hace unos segundos me cautivaba ha desaparecido.

El ambiente tiene un aroma especial, como de jazmines. Si, Jazmines. Como si estuviera en algún sitio campestre, rodeado de una paz completa y absoluta. En este lugar me siento completamente libre, mis pulmones se llenan con este aire tan espléndido, fresco y vital.

Es todo tan fascinante... tan armonioso... tan... tan...

- Jack... ¡Jack! ¿Estás bien, ¿Que te ocurre?. Estás muy extraño.

- Mamá ya déjalo, es obvio que tiene la cabeza en otra parte... en fin, da igual. Ok, iré a mi habitación. No me queda más que hacer, ya que mis estupendos padres no me dejarán salir como cualquier joven normal. ¡Diablos, solo pido salir con mis amigos una noche , sólo una vez. Lo que sucede es que no comprenden nada... además...

Los latidos de mi corazón cada vez son más acelerados. Mi respiración ciertamente se agita. Mis párpados se sobresaltan al cambio repentino de ambiente, me toma algo de tiempo reincorporarme, y reaccionar a lo que sucede a mi alrededor.

¿Pero que es esto?.. es como si... como si... ¡Dios, este es el primer día. El día en que Kim fue raptada. ¿Pero como? ¿Puede ser posible que soñara lo de Terri, Michelle, Tony, David, Nina, los atentados, asesinatros, conspiraciones... corrupciones?... yo... yo no lo comprendo...

- ¡Jack!... Kim a estado muy rebelde últimamente. Ya no quiere hacer caso en lo más mínimo. Solo desea salir a fiestas. La verdad ya no sé como tratarla, ni como comprenderla. Ésa es la razón por la que te llamé. Nos necesita , creo que esta es su forma de llamar la atención... Jack, creo que te estás alejando mucho de ella. Yo...

- Terri, puede que esto suene extraño, pero tubo una... intuición... y créeme nunca más las dejaré solas, nunca más. Terri puede que no te lo halla dicho antes, quizá no con la suficiente claridad, pero te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

- Jack...

Así comprendí claramente la lección que se me estaba dando. La verdad no tengo la más mínima idea si el intento de asesinato al Senador Palmer fue cierto. O el plan de mi muerte ante los chinos, y hasta los atentados del gas sentox ideados por el presidente de los estados unidos... y hasta mi secuestro por parte de los asiáticos. Pero eso ya no importa, quizá esto sea un sueño y el resto fue real, solo hay una cosa que me importa realmente, disfrutar estos momento, privilegiándolos del trabajo y de todo lo que me podría distraer. Puede que un país completo me necesite... pero mi familia me necesita más... no volveré a dejar que se desintegre. No mientras pueda evitarlo.

Hola a todos... nn mi nombre es Sindy y soy de Chile. Estoy muy contenta de subir este único capi de 24... al que le tengo mucho cariño por ser el primero que hago de esta genial serie ne! Bueno espero que me lo traten con cuidado, y espero criticas, pero que sean constructivas. Quiero además aprovechar la ocasión de incitar a que ustedes también escriban sobre esta maravillosa serie... la que da para mucho XD

Bueno espero entonces que se animen y de apoco valla creciendo la familia de escritores latinoamericanos de 24. Y para aquellos que estén interesados en la serie, sean fanáticos aquí mi correo para que se contacten con otra fanática mas... o sainu. y dejen reviews Sayonara!


End file.
